


Golden Time

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Two times Gen pretends to be Senku's boyfriend and one time that Senku returns the favour.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 282





	Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language and this is my first time writing for this fandom so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I just needed to take at least one of these fics out of my head 😆
> 
> Also, the first scene was based on a [Sengen Golden Time parody by 10billionpercentstoned](https://10billionpercentstoned.tumblr.com/post/189539105203/moleudol-my-boyfriend-golden-time-parody) but now I can’t find the post on Tumblr nor the account anymore, don’t know if they changed the name or erased it completely 🙁 If anyone finds it let me know so I can link them properly!
> 
> Update: Found it! [Sengen Golden Time parody](https://shuuji-chan.tumblr.com/post/189597131660/moleudol-my-boyfriend-golden-time-parody)
> 
> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055564)

After a long morning helping Kaseki out, Gen was finally taking a break. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked through the forest while humming a song to himself. He was on his way to Chrome and Senku’s lab to check what they were up to when something caught his eye.

There was one of the village girls animatedly talking to Senku. Sapphire if he remembered correctly. This on itself wasn’t all that surprising considering that Senku was the chief. However, there was a palpable tension in the air and the telltale was that, even if the girl was smiling and blushing shamelessly, Senku had his shoulders tense and a clearly uncomfortable expression on his face. As he got closer, he soon learned what was going on.

“I thought I’d make you dinner,” she was saying, hearts practically popping from her eyes. “Do you like fish and potatoes?”

“No, I really…” But there was no use. Senku knew that pretty well and sighed in frustration. He put a palm on his face, mumbling how stupid, illogical and 10 billion percent annoying love was.

“Hi~!” a sing-song voiced startled him, “Senku-chan!”

_Why the fuck was Gen winking at him?!_

“My-boy-friend” Gen continued, making a heart shape with his fingers and then pretending to shoot a gun right into his direction “du!”

Of course, Gen was meet with expressions of shock and disgust. But he continued with his act, walking until he was right beside Senku and put an elbow over his shoulder.

Senku noticed how his disgustingly sweet expression changed into a more familiar sly face. He smiled, finally understanding what was going on.

_Gen you genius bastard!_

“He’s my boyfriend” He smiled innocently.

“No one can be between us~” Gen continued singing mockingly. “We’re lovers from a past life.”

“Yeah! I was a shepherd in a past life,” Senku continued, putting his arm around Gen’s figure, and if he blushed a little bit while doing the gesture, he would just say it was to make the lie more convincing.

“Right?” Gen smiled sweetly. “And I was a nun at a convent,” he added in a less sweet way, looking right into the poor village girl’s eyes.

He could almost guess what she was thinking as she sweated nervously.

_What’s a shepherd?_

_And what’s a nun?!!?_

“Whatever they are… GROSS!!!!” she finally exclaimed, running away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Gen sighed and relaxed. Senku reminded himself that there was no logical reason for him to continue holding him so he let go. The cringy thought of Gen fitting in his arms perfectly never once crossing his mind.

“…you want cola?” he offered as a way of thanks, forcing himself to ignore how warm his face felt.

“Of course~” a very happy Gen answered.

Neither of them knew that that would be the start of the rumors around their relationship.

* * *

It wasn’t long before he would need Gen’s services again. For someone who was used to being so unpopular in the old world, this was getting ridiculous.

“You sure don’t want to stay? We could definitely use more men like you,” said a woman from the Treasure Island as they prepared to depart. She put a hand over his shoulder and smiled seductively as she leaned uncomfortably closer.

His clear words of disinterest didn’t seem to deter her and, unfortunately, Kohaku wouldn’t come to his rescue this time. She was busy talking with Amaryllis, who looked briefly towards his direction and smiled mockingly. Apparently, she no longer believed the act they pulled together when they first met and found his new predicament rather hilarious.

Then he saw Gen, who had been the one with the idea in the first place.

“Gen!!” he called, getting his attention, and then added: “It’s not what you think!”

Gen was fast to catch on, and soon rushed to his side.

“Senku-chan! How could you do this to me?!” He exclaimed dramatically, stepping between him and the woman, who jumped one-step away at his sudden arrival. Senku almost sighed in relief at the space to breathe. The familiar flowery aroma managing to relax him even more.

“I can explain!” Senku said trying to sound equally dramatic. He had to admit it was fun, especially when looking at the woman’s shocked expression.

“I don’t think I would believe you even if you could!” Gen interrupted, putting a hand on his forehead theatrically. “And you,” he said turning towards the woman, managing to get her another couple of steps away, “you should stay away from him, he is a cheater and a liar!”

“Gen, I’m really sorry” Senku called, taking Gen’s hand in his. His fingertips were cold, and he felt the sudden urge to hold them until they were warm.

_Wait, what?_

He didn’t have to pretend his shocked expression when Gen pulled his hand away as if he had just been electrocuted.

Had he overstepped some kind of boundary? And why was he feeling that tightness in his chest at the thought of Gen rejecting him?

But then, Gen turned to look at him, hiding his face from their public, and winked. Relief immediately flooded through Senku’s body.

“Do not try to follow me!” Gen said with a smile, even if his voice sounded incredibly hurt, and left towards the ship.

“No, wait!” Senku exclaimed, ignoring his small stutter and chasing after him.

As soon as they were both on board, they locked eyes with each other and started laughing. Totally missing Suika’s exclamation announcing that the ship was ready to sail.

“You’re really something, Mentalist.” Senku said as their laughs died, and then he saw it. Gen giving him the warmest smile he has ever seen.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Gen said, and Senku, once again, felt his face heat up.

_What?!_

“You okay there, Senku-chan?”

Senku nodded. Suddenly unable to trust his own voice.

_What is happening to me?_

***

They were preparing the casino for his showdown against Ryusui… and Gen, the bastard, who decided to side with him just because of his aversion towards hard work.

“Once we win we could have our own little private celebration,” he heard Ryusui murmuring to Gen while standing unnecessary close to him.

Not that he cared, of course.

Not even one millimeter.

Not even when he heard Gen’s musical laugher.

“You’re so funny, Ryusui-chan!” Senku narrowed his eyes.

_How was that even funny?_

“Senku! Aren’t you going to do anything about it?” He turned towards Chrome and Kohaku, both looking equally bothered about something.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kohaku asked incredulous.

“You look like you’re about to throw Ryusui overboard,” Chrome helpfully added.

The idea actually sounded quite appealing.

But then again, the real question was: “Why would I want to do that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kohaku raised an eyebrow. “He is trying to seduce your husband!”

“HUH?!”

“He’s not his husband, gorilla,” Chrome intervened, earning new blows to his head for the use of the nickname.

Senku sighed. Really, what was Kohaku even thinking?

“They are boyfriends, remember? They haven't celebrated their wedding yet,” Chrome continued despite the pain.

“Yes, exactly… wait, what?”

“Don’t be shy, Senku. Everyone in the Village knows about it,” Chrome laughed.

“Well, they sleep together don’t they? That’s something married people do,” Kohaku argued in her defense.

“We are not married.” Senku finally said, feeling a headache starting to form at the new information. “And we are most definitely not…”

“Senku-chan! Are you going to take much longer? We want to play!” called Gen, but all Senku could see was how Ryusui had managed to get even closer to him.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to answer but then he realized that if Gen was having so much fun with Ryusui he wouldn’t be calling for him.

“Okay, but you got be on my team.” He smiled walking towards them.

“Eh? But I don’t want to do extra abor-lay! Why would I…?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend, remember?” He smiled putting his hand on Gen’s waist and pulling him away from Ryusui.

“Wait, are you serious?” asked Ryusui raising an eyebrow.

“Very.” Senku said, looking straight into his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, Ryusui-chan.” Gen added with a sweet smile. “Nee, Senku-chan, can we talk in private for a moment?”

“Sure thing.” He said, giving one last glance towards Ryusui before walking outside with Gen. His arm still around his waist. “So you knew.”

It wasn’t really a question, but still, he felt like they had to talk about it.

“Of course I did, what kind of mentalist would I be if I didn’t?”

“And why didn’t you mention it?”

“Why would I? Nobody was flirting with you anymore just like you wanted and we had other things to focus on anyways...”

“But still…” What? Gen was right. It was convenient to have everyone believe they were dating. However, it was a lie and that didn’t sit right with him. Not when it was directed not only to the village but also to their closest friends… Well, he could always tell them the truth.

“But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can always come clean about it. I don’t think they will be _that_ mad about it.” Gen continued, following his line of thought like he always did.

“No, you’re right, it’s… useful.” Senku admitted, noticing then that he still hadn’t let go of Gen’s waist. When he raised his eyes, he noticed that Gen was looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

“Then what is it, Senku-chan?”

_Good question._

“Huh?” He released Gen, feeling immediately cold with the loss of contact. “Didn’t you say you wanted a harem?”

Well, he could still have it, as long as nobody felt intimidated by the idea of sharing with the village’s chief. Then again, if he learned anything from looking at Gen with Ryusui, it was that the idea of Gen being close with someone else bothered him.

_Why, though?_

“Do you really believe I ever wanted that?” Gen asked tilting his head.

It has been a while since he last thought about it, but now that he did, he realized that it was most likely a lie. No, he was 10 billion percent sure it was one of Gen’s filthy lies to reinforce that shallow persona he wanted everyone to believe he was.

“No.” He admitted, feeling warm once again at Gen’s smile.

The answer became clear.

“Well, then. Shall we continue with this charade?”

And there it was, that troublesome feeling again.

He stared at Gen in silence and maybe for the first time noticed how, even if he was smiling playfully as usual, there was a certain emotion hiding behind his eyes.

“Do _you_ want to?”

“I don’t mind.” Gen answered avoiding his gaze, looking towards the moon, which was ending its waxing gibbous phase[1]. Tomorrow they would probably have a full moon.

Still, it was a beautiful view. However, not for the first time, as Senku was beginning to realize, he found himself staring at the Mentalist beside him instead of the source of his passion for science.

He couldn’t help but notice how well the moonlight complemented him. Making Gen’s white hair look like shinning threads of silver. He wondered how his eyes would look, if they were able to reflect the millions of stars that were lightning the sky. But a strand of hair, misplaced by a gentle night breeze, made it difficult to see.

“That’s not what I’m asking,” ever so carefully, he tucked said strand of hair behind Gen’s ear. A little too late he noticed how intimate the gesture was. How, once again, he might be stepping over Gen’s boundaries.

However, Gen didn’t pulled away this time, but instead turned towards him, a sad smile on his lips.

Senku felt his heart drop and swallowed as he mentally prepared for the rejection.

“Stop playing with me, Senku-chan. That’s uelcray even for you,” Gen said instead.

Senku wasn’t a mentalist, true, but he was usually able to read between the lines, especially when Gen was the one talking.

He wasn’t being rejected, but instead, Gen was confessing how he had long given up on Senku returning his feelings, which, apparently, Senku realized, he was supposed to be well-aware of.

His mind soon recalled the night Gen and the villagers gifted him the observatory as well as Gen’s words and how his answer could easily be mistaken as a subtle rejection from his part.

He wanted to hit himself.

“I’m not playing.” He could only hope Gen didn’t notice how sweaty the palm of his hand was as he moved it to stroked his cheek. “I’m just slow in these things.”

Gen couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s a first.” Now that he looked up close, he really could see the night sky reflected on his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Senku found himself saying. What was it about Asagiri Gen that always made him act so impulsively?

“No,” Gen said, and Senku could feel himself blush. Then, there was a smile. “ _You_ kiss _me_.”[2]

Senku didn’t have to be told twice. He moved his hand to the back of Gen’s neck and pulled him towards himself.

“Are you going to take much longer? Everyone is growing impatient. We need to start the game!” called Chrome opening the door, their lips only one millimeter away.

They both pulled apart, red on their faces. Even Chrome looked a little bit awkward about his accidental intrusion.

“We will be there in a second!” Gen said, being the first to recover from the embarrassment. He turned towards Senku. “Guess we will have to continue afterwards.”

“10 billion percent correct,” Senku said after clearing his throat.

“By the way, Senku-chan,” Gen said with a smile as they walked back towards the casino. “I still want to play on Ryusui-chan’s team.”

“What?”

“Because I really don’t want to do hard abor-lay,” he explained with a pout.

“Fine! But don’t think I will go easy on you just because you’re my…” He stopped himself.

“I’m your what, Senku-chan?”

“My pain in the ass, that’s what you are,” Senku answered picking his ear, averting his eyes from that smug smile.

“Ouch, so mean, Senku-chan!” Gen fake cried, but there was laughter in his eyes. “Even with your boyfriend!”

“Especially with my boyfriend,” Senku replied, a smirk forming on his face when he noticed Gen’s blush.

Now that was exhilarating.

* * *

[1] I read that the Waxing Gibbous Moon helps one realize what they need to reevaluate, give up, or change direction on, so I thought this could be a nice way to symbolize how both Senku and Gen were seeing their relationship.

[2] 10 billion points for anyone who knows what book I’m quoting 😆 For those who don't know, it’s Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz 😊 Totally recommended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! 😄
> 
> Also, if you want to scream about Sengen, you can reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! 😊


End file.
